1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to installation technology and, particularly, to a conductive holder for a flash and a flash assembly having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as digital cameras, and cell phones equipped with a camera module, typically employ a flash assembly to illuminate an object in a dark environment. Generally, the flash assembly includes a flash and a circuit board. The flash includes two electrodes electrically connected to the circuit board by wires and an additional holder for fixing the flash to the circuit board. However, this configuration challenges a portability of the portable electronic device.
Therefore, what is needed is a conductive holder for the flash and a flash assembly having the same which can overcome the above-mentioned problem.